Shinji enojado
by crepymouse
Summary: Con un shinji tremendamente enojado con asuka, esta deberá encontrar una manera de soluciónarlo
1. Chapter 1

**_hola :3_**

este es primer fanfic que escribo.

es algo se me ocurrió dsp de ver un anime.

como es el 1 porfís no me critiquen tan cruelmente U.U..

 **Capítulo 1**

 **departamento de misato**

shinji estaba relajado en el sofá mientras veía algo de televisión.. como ya había terminado todos las tareas del hogar, tenía ese tiempo para darse el gusto de descansar..

hace tiempo que no podía descansar así, más o menos desde que el y asuka acabaron con el ultimo ángel y con seele, shinji quien había acabado con los Eva-series. junto con asuka tuvo la oportunidad de asesinar a gendo cuando este iba a realizar el 3 impacto.

sin embargo. dedicandole unas palabras con las que destrozó su espíritu, este lo dejo vivir

"sabes.. hable con mamá en el eva..

se siente muy decepcionada.. de Ti"

después de esas palabras este se entregó de forma voluntaria a las fuerzas de autodefensa..

volviendo al presente shinji había terminado el trabajo con nerv.. por lo que decidió tener por fin una vida normal, solo había un problema en todo esto, y ese problema

tenía un cabello rojo como el fuego que hacía juego con su molesta personalidad..

asuka quien también había finalizado su trabajo en nerv. decidió seguír viviendo en Japón con misato y shinji. para ella era una delicia molestar al chico. le encantaba verlo dolido, avergonzado,triste

de alguna manera esto la hacía sentirse superior a él.

shinji la verdad se estaba cansando de la actitud de asuka.

el había arriesgado su vida para salvarla en varias ocasiones y así es como ella le pagaba?.

shinji siguió pensando en el tema, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse furiosamente. seguido unos pasos con extrema pesadez..

se giro y vio a su compañera de departamento.. con una tímida sonriza..

hey baka.

quiero mi cena ahora mismo.

shinji quien la miraba extrañado. solo se limitó a asentir. enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. a como siempre complacer los deseos de su "Amiga".

una vez terminada la cena este la sirvió en la mesa para las dos chicas,

vaya shin-chan de verdad te luciste hoy no? asuka. dijo su tutora con la intención de iniciar una conversación .

pff como si hubiera hecho mucho.. esta comida es sencilla de hacer.. además está muy salada.. pero bueno que puedes esperar de un inútil como este. dijo asuka escupiendo un poco de la comida al suelo

ASUKA!! gruño misato

shinji sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.. la verdad es que shinji ya no siempre buscaba la aprobación de los demás.

pero.. las palabras de asuka lo habían herido bastante.. el preparó la comida pensando si le gustaría.. pero al saber la opinión de esta.. el se sintió muy triste..

shinji agachó la cabeza y se fue caminando despacio a su habitación.. seguído por la mirada de las dos mujeres.. asuka en el fondo se sentía arrepentida. después de todo la comida estaba muy buena y este se había esforzado en hacerla. pero como su orgullo

era más grande que sus sentimientos.

solo siguió comiendo. y cuando terminó se dirigió a su habitación..

Asuka! grito misato.. que no piensas disculparte con el?

ja.. por que debería?

bueno si así es como piensas.

solo te diré una cosa.

 **la paciencia no es infinita asuka.**

ok?

y con esto asuka se fue a su cuarto.

 **habitación de shinji**

por que?

por que!!?

por que sigo soportandote.. por que!?

ya estoy arto de Ti y de tu estúpido orgullo

y de tu complejo de niñita perfecta..

decía mientra escupia una foto de asuka..

pero.. ya estoy harto..

estoy arto de tus humillaciónes

de tu enorme ego.

de todo de ti.

maldita.

maldita perra...

finalmente shinji se durmió.. claro no sin antes desquitarse un poco..

a la mañana siguíente shinji se levantó calmada mente a cocinar.. pero sólo que está vez cocino solo para el y para misato..

Hey Baka!

Dónde demonios está mi desayuno..

shinji tomó un poco de aire, y luego recordó lo que había pasado ayer. y todo lo que se contuvo para no ir en la noche al cuarto de la chica y darle una buena paliza..

entonces calmadamente dijo:

vaya pero si es la gran señorita langley..

déjeme hacerle una pregunta, si?

ya que usted es la mejor en todo.. y yo soy un inútil.

por que..

No Vas y Te Cocinas Tu?

jajajaja. shinji reía mentalmente al ver la cara de shock de asuka..

por su parte la pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, shi..shinji?

balbuceaba..

que quieres ahora contestó pesadamente..

n.. nada dijo.

cuando terminaron de desayunar ambos se fueron a _la_ escuela mientras misato flojeaba en la casa. el clima estaba algo frío por lo que Iván bien abrigado.

asuka normalmente hubiese estado presumiendo sus logros y insultando..

pero ahora..

shinji por su parte estaba imaginando como destruir el orgullo de asuka..

y humillarla lo más posible.

ella no merecía su perdón..

mm shinji..

que te pasa ahora?

respondió furiosamente..

y..yo, te hize algo malo? respondió triste

ajajajajajaj nooo..

como cree señorita langley..

asuka enterró

la cabeza en su bufanda, entiendo respondió.

asuka estaba casi Sollozando.

había perdido al único chico que de verdad, cuidaba de ella sin pedir nada acambio.

al llegar ala escuela toji grito miren ahí vienen los casados..

asuka se puso roja inmediatamente.

sin embargo shinji contestó: ja como si fuera a casarme con alguien tan desagradable...

asuka lo miro tristemente y se fue con hikari.

mientras todos quedaban con la boca abierta..

ah shinji dijo kensuke.

dime.

te paso algo?

ja si hermano.. me di cuenta que valgo más que muchas personas que conozco señalando a cierta pelirroja..

ah.eso es bueno amigo no nos gusta verte mal je je..

asuka? decía hikari al ver a su amiga con la mirada vacía.

si?

te pasa algo amiga?

n.. no nada, yo solo pensaba en sí eh sido muy mala con shinji..

hikari la miro con ternura al ver. el rostro de asuka preocupada por shinji..

ella nunca la había visto así.. tan inocente.

más tarde..

sonó la campana de salida y asuka se dirigió con shinji para ir a casa.

sin embargo este estaba rodeado de sus compañeras a quienes había conquistado con su nueva actitud.

ella golpeó a todas estas y sacó a shinji de ahí.

este la miro..

fastidiado y le dijo: quien te crees ah?

asuka se giro sin saber que decir.

ah y...yo... p...pensé que te estaban molestando?

jajaja si claro. _la gran asuka preocupada por mi.._ dicho esto se fue con asuka siguiéndole


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ;D...

estuve leyendo algunos fics, y la verdad e adquirido mucha inspiración. e.e

bueno gracias por no ser tan crueles conmigo en los comentarios los quiero hasta pronto!!!!

[Casa de Misato]

-Era sábado

-Shinji estaba recostado en el suelo de la sala comiendo un poco de helado que quedaba en la nevera..

-la verdad es que después de buscar profundamente..bueno muy profundamente entre las latas de cervezas de su tutora logró sacar un poco de este rico helado alemán de chocolate.. como asuka era bastante egoísta y sólo pensaba en ella., jamás le ofreció ..

-Últimamente había estado pensando en sí debía o no vengarse de asuka...

-después de todo los últimos días ella estaba algo sensible y hasta dócil con el...

se preguntaba si estaba bien ser tan rudo con ella.. después de todo el sabía sobre su pasado y de cuanto había sufrido la chica..

-pero aún así, la idea de humillarla y hacerla pasar un mal rato por al menos una vez lo seducia enormemente.. jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla apenada por algo..

mucho menos había sido testigo de alguna humillación hacia ella..

-eso y sumado a todas las cosas que ella le había hecho le daban la motivación para seguir planeando su venganza..

-mientras shinji estaba en el suelo pensando en sus cosas, misato lo miraba pensando en cuanto había cambiado su niño...

-ya no era el chico tímido que soportaba insultos y burlas.. había pasado ya un tiempo desde la derrota de seele.

-Misato al ver que shinji no tenía dónde ir decidió quedarse con su tutela..

asuka por su parte rechazo la oferta de irse a Alemania..

Flash Black

-shinji estaba aún en el hospital después de la batalla con seele.. el a diferencia de asuka había terminado más lastimado al enfrentar a los Eva-serie con toda su fuerza...

misato iba saliendo de el cuarto de este cuando vio un destello rojo ocultarse tras la pared..

A.. asuka?

pero tu no te habías ido a Alemania?

-iba a hacerlo pero luego me di cuenta de que...

-Yo... tengo que... quedarme a cuidar de shinji después de todo el es solo un baka.. respondió desvíando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Misato sonrió tiernamente mientras señalaba a la salida.. ven vamos a casa después de todo no tienes dónde quedarte y shinji-kun despertará hasta mañana..

-si respondió asuka.

[Fin del Flashback]

-De eso ya unos meses.. pero le preocupaba el repentino cambio de actitud de shinji con asuka..

-ella sabía que shinji terminaría finalmente cansandose de la actitud de la pelirroja...

pero no pensó que sería tan pronto...

también intento ayudar a asuka a abrirse un poco.. todo lo que ella había sufrido la había orillado a crear una barrera de autosuficiencia.

-Pero ella esperaba que el cambio de shinji ayudará también en eso..

-Lo que le preocupaba era que shinji se pasará un poco con la "venganza" con la chica..

puesto que shinji cuando estába lleno de rencor era capaz de todo..

-De todas formas no debería preocuparme.. el es bastante listo y sabrá lidiar con ella..

Sonido de puerta abriéndose

-ah.. hola asuka.. decía misato risueñamente..

-hola misato.. decía algo desanimada para luego dirigírse hacia shinji..

mm shinji dijo con algo de temor.

Que demonios quieres ahora? que no te bastó con alejar a todas mis nuevas conquistas!?

-asuka recordó el incidente con las chicas de la tarde del día anterior

-Y..yo solo trataba de ayudarte.. respondió apenada..

-Misato solo reía al ver la situación.. asuka había cambiado mucho los últimos días.. sobre todo con shinji..

-shinji-kun no se como lo haces, decía para sí..

-Ya ya..de todas formas no me importa lo que pienses.. y si eso es todo.. me retiro

-Espera..

-Que demonios quieres niña..

-Yo quiero hablar..

-Dios tu si que no tienes un puto límite para dar problemas no? asuka solo agachó la cabeza.. esta bien vamos.. dijo el castaño miéntras se dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento..

[Parque de Tokio3]

-Shinji y asuka iban caminando atravez del parque le la ciudad fortaleza..

la idea de tener un poco de naturaleza en esa ciudad llena de concreto y metal era algo que shinji agradecía ya que pasaba casi siempre por aquí a pensar cosas del pasado y lo que haría en el futuro..

-Mierda creo que la Cage. decía asuka para sí misma..

no debí haberle dicho que habláramos aún

no estoy lista para abrirme así y mucho menos con lo enojado que el esta.

-Bueno creo que así estará bien. decía shinji mientras se sentaba en el pasto señalando al suelo con la mano para que se sentará la pelirroja..

-la vista desde ese lugar era bellísima.. tokyo3 con sus luces y edificios que hacían que el ambiente se sintiera un poco extraño y nostálgico para shinji..

\- y?..

-Es que no piensas decir una palabra?

-No es eso.. es que yo.. es algo difícil de decir sabes?

-Vamos que puede ser tan difícil de decir...

-Shinji yo.. sabes esto.. tu siempre..

-Dios enserio te vas a tardar tanto?

-...-asuka lo miro algo fastidiada.

-DEJAME HABLAR QUIERES!?

-ok...

-sabes tu desde que nos conocimos.. tu no has dejado de preocuparte por mi. y yo solo te e respondido con burlas e insultos..

-uyy fijate que no sabía.. eres una gran observadora sabes? decía el chico con ironía.

-Pero no lo hago por que quiera.. es.. como decirlo, mi manera de evitar que me hieran..

si creeme que lo se dijo shinji..

-bueno yo.. últimamente estas algo enojado con migo. y bueno yo pienso que es por eso..

pero quería pedirte perdón sabes.. y además.

-Shinji tu.. tu me gustas dijo la pelirroja con su cara rivalizando con el color de su cabello..

-Shinji no lo podía creer..

Es acaso está una de tus estúpidas e incomprensibles bromas?

-Claro que no como crees.. es solo que yo.. no quiero que estés enojado y mucho menos por mis berrinches.. y quería decirte lo que de verdad siempre sentí sobre ti y...y eso. decía completamente roja y nerviosa.

-vaya parece que mi venganza. no será necesaria..

sabes yo también te quiero tonta...

-ambos se quedaron dormidos en el parque..

\- a la mañana siguíente nada sería igual.

asuka le había dicho a shinji sus sentimientos y este los había correspondido..

-ahora ambos tenían que esforzarse para que la flor que ambos plantaron crecíera hasta compartirse en una hermosa flor..

-si que hermoso futuro les esperaba...

FIN

Bueno amigos este es mi 1 fic gracias por aún que sea leer una parte enserio... gracias..


End file.
